reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefighter
"We are China's guardians." - Battlefighter operator - First seen a battlefields in 1958, the old but still venerable Type-59 Battlefighter Tank have been in reserve hands within China's force during the First Eurasian Conflict. There were 9,500 built by Norinco and First Inner Mongolia Machinery Factory, they have been serving various forces across Asia since their introduction, most of the number built have been serving the Chinese Army. Currently they serve as the Iron Dragon PLA's light armour, but kept in reserves to back up their Type-79 Battlemaster brothers on the battlefield. Since the introduction of the Battlemaster Tank in the early 1980's, the Type-59 was utilized for combat reserves and even put on standby in the Chinese Royal Guard to help their fellow allies in homeland security. Related Vehicles The Type-59 tank was the Peoples Republic of China's version of the T-55 tank, which had endless versions during development of the tank, there are other types of the Battlefighter which are nearly even surpassing it T-60 Wolf Light Tank Light-armoured tanks of the Forth Reich armed with 90mm cannons. While they are the modernization of the well known variant of T-55 Anvil. Compared to other tanks in present weakly armoured, but they are mostly used to operate in the groups (sometimes called wolf packs) to ensure their target is destroyed without any problems. T-60 Wolf Tanks were modernized for the Forth Reich to up-to-date stats with other tanks and to support heavier and better ones, especially the monstrous Steel Knuckles, besides which makes the Wolf look like a light threat to all enemy units on the field. T-55 Anvil Medium Tank Heavy, equipped with a 100mm rifled cannon and more armoured than the Hammer Tank, the Anvil serves as the Russian Mafia's heavy armoured division when business is beginning to become rough in their divisions. They are heavy armoured but moderately slower than the T-34. Anvil battle tanks were first sighted in Stalingrad guarding business deals in war-torn locations across Russia, boasting ERA Armour and a PK Light Machine Gun, they are uncommon on the field. T0-61 Chimera Wolf Flame Tank Converted from several T-60 Wolf Tanks, a Chimera is a light tank converted to assist in suppression and anti-garrison duties when on field. The tank is equipped with a purple flame thrower, specially mixed by several scientists in the Forth Reich. Gallery File:Chinese Type-59 Battlefighter.png|The older version of the Battlefighter tank during development Behind the Scenes *Similar to the T-55 Anvil and the T-60 Wolf, the Type-59 Battlefighter have been an advisory to the Chinese Army since the First Eurasian Conflict. *Equipped with a Coaxial Machine Gun instead of a Light Machine gun as usual variants have, Type-59 tanks have been known to face off with hostile infantry, protecting the stronger Type-55 Battlemasters. *The Type-59 Battlefighter will have a model made by V.Metallic, different from old version of the vehicle originally made by ChadaFACE. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:PLA Infantry Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin